Twenty-five Days Until Christmas (Twenty-five drabbles)
by AmbChirps
Summary: Twenty-five unique drabbles for Christmas. Each one is dedicated to a friend of mine, or is based on an idea I have had for a while. Some of these will be shipping fics, others will be simple friendship snapshots, all of them are good fun! Featuring all of your favorite dexholders from the Pokemon Adventures manga series.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

 **Thank you for checking out my drabble/ficlet collection. These are a series of 24 short stories (30 if you count Chapter 18 drabbles as one individual story each) made for the Christmas season. A majority of these were made for my friends as a way to thank them during the holidays. Out of these, I do have my personal favorites, particularly The Great Snowball War of Mount Silver, In The Name of My, Untitled, Snow Angels and Christmas Eve Together. However, I enjoyed writing every one. I hope that you can find something you will enjoy amongst these 24 stories, and in the final Epilogue.**

* * *

Chapter 1) Prologue

Chapter 2) Once Upon a Christmas Staryu: OriginalShipping (Green[m] x Red)

Chapter 3) The Great Snowball War of Mount Silver: Franticshipping (Ruby x Sapphire)

Chapter 4) Saviour on the Ice: Specialshipping (Red x Yellow)

Chapter 5) Super Luck: DPP Trio friendship

Chapter 6) In The Name of My: Sun x Acerola

Chapter 7) Untitled: Agencyshipping (Black x White)

Chapter 8) I Don't Care About Being Famous: Wally and Steven(non-shipping)

Chapter 9) The Ill Mannered Santa: Gold Oriented friendship fic

Chapter 10) A Mele Mele Island Carol: Sun and Moon friendship fic

Chapter 11) Sinnoh's Perfect Christmas: DPP Trio

Chapter 12) Photobooth and Pendant: Jadeshipping (Yellow x Blue [f])

Chapter 13) A Nimbasa City Christmas: AgencyShipping (Black x White)

Chapter 14) The Holiday Work Shift: CorruptedShipping (Blake x Whitley)

Chapter 15) Into Her Beautiful Ruby Eyes: Franticshipping (Ruby x Sapphire)

Chapter 16) A Viridian Gym Christmas: FeelingShipping (Yellow x Green[m])

Chapter 17) You Have To Admit…: GracefulShipping (Wallace x Winona)

Chapter 18) Chaos in the Christmas Lab: GSC trio

Chapter 19) A Winter Psyduck: MangaPokeShipping (Misty x Red)

Chapter 20) Snow Angels: Moon x Lillie

Chapter 21) Family Christmas Dinner: ChosenShipping (Silver x Blue [f])

Chapter 22) The Ugly Christmas Sweater: LavarreShipping (X and Y)

Chapter 23) Fleeting Snow: SpikedShipping (Green[m] x Diantha)

Chapter 24) One Arm Behind Your Back: LuckyShipping (Red x Blue[f])

Chapter 25) Christmas Eve Together: SpecialJewelshipping (Silver x Crystal)

Chapter 26) Epilogue


	2. Once Upon a Christmas Staryu

**Hello everyone! This is part of a challenge I made with a friend, to write one drabble for every day of December until Christmas. This is my first drabble for Originalshipping (Red x Green[m]). This one is dedicated to the homie, Soft. Anyway thank you and I hope you enjoy this series**

* * *

A slight breeze blew in the cool air across Pallet Town, as the sounds of shuffling footsteps littered the exterior of a particular house. Two men; one brunette, and the other with sleek black hair hidden under his cap, were carrying in boxes filled with decorations into the home.

"You know Red, I think we're bringing in more stuff now than when you actually moved in here," the brunette quipped as he let a box down near the living room.

"I still don't know how you choose to live as a prisoner," a female in a blue sweater said while entering the living room, with a cup of cocoa in her hand. "You have this big house all to yourself, but hardly any furniture."

"I like to keep things simple, Blue," the aforementioned Red replied. "But thank you guys for all the decorations, and thanks for the tree Green!"

"It was no big deal," his male friend replied, stretching his arms. "Gramps got a new one this year, and I don't really care for decorating the gym."

"Can you believe that he was going to throw away a perfectly good tree!" a small blonde girl, named Yellow exclaimed as she entered the room, before caressing the room's new centerpiece. The whole room chuckled a bit before she moved off of it, allowing the group to begin decorating.

Yellow being the smallest of the group, focused on hanging the stockings for Red and his Pokemon by the fireplace. Blue shuffled around the living room, putting up assorted decorations around the house. Green and Red focused on tree ornaments, who's colors mirrored their namesakes.

Both of the females finished before their male companions, and were mesmerized by the other duo's dedication. While the tree had plenty of ornaments at this point, it seemed like both of them were competing with each other to put up the most decorations. Only one was left in the box, a large Staryu ornament that was meant for top of the tree.

"I think you should put it up," Red stated as he reached in the box.

"Nah, it's your house, you put it up," his friend replied.

"How about you both put it up?" their female friend questioned. "Let's not keep this competition going guys."

"Um, ok," Red replied blushing as he took out the ornament. His companion's face was also unusually bright as he took the other end of it. Both of their hands were connected by the ornament, until it was placed at the top.

They both turned away from each other for a bit after they finished. There was a silence in the room, until Green spoke.

"By the way Blue, grow up," he remarked sarcastically, tossing a mistletoe he found toward her direction . "Did you really think you could've got me with tha-"

"It's mine," Red replied, shocking everyone, before grabbing the ornament. He proceeded to hang it above the fireplace pit, between the stockings.

"I gotta go guys, it was good seeing you!" Yellow exclaimed nervously. "Thanks for the cocoa."

"We'll, talk and hang out, soon," Blue nervously smiled, before taking Yellow's hand and exiting.

"Well I guess I'll head ou-" Green began.

"Stay," Red pleaded. "I'll go make another cup."

The brunette looked back at him and eventually conceded to his friend's request, taking a seat on the sofa by the fireplace. They eventually started the fireplace, which shined brightly off the tree ornaments.

Christmas colors reflected brightly off the Staryu ornament; as Red curled up with Green by the fireplace.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! The next drabble will be Franticshipping for my good friend Team Cap! Stay tuned tomorrow for the update.**


	3. The Great Snowball War of Mount Silver

**Ok this one took a bit longer to finish, since I had to edit out a ton of words to make it fit as a drabble. Anyway, the setting for this is slight AU, this takes place near Mt. Silver in Johto at a winter resort where it snows. Both Ruby and Sapphire's parents are renting a cabin up there. This is before the salamence incident, so both Ruby and Sapphire are age five in this. Anyway this frantic is dedicated to Team Cap, and I hope they enjoy it!**

* * *

Sapphire stared curiously at the boy in front of her, as he played around in the snow with his Pokemon. A big grin was spread across his face as he chased them, sometimes falling on the slippery surface.

While it was amusing to watch him, she grew a bit bored. Admittedly, going inside with her parents wouldn't fare much better, as they were discussing grown up things. Reluctantly, she decided to approach the boy, named Ruby, and ask if she could play with them.

"Why would I want to play with a stinkin girl?" Ruby snorted in response.

Upset by his rudeness, the five year old immediately told her parents. A tall, dark haired man approached the young boy right after, and reprimanded him. After a stern lecture, Ruby came and approached her.

"Dad says I have to-," he began before being cut off by his father.

"Um, I mean, would you like to join me and my Pokemon?" he asked nervously, shuffling his feet.

"Ok!" she replied smiling. "Let's haf a tea party!"

The young boy immediately looked back at his father, but it was hopeless. If he refused, Coco and Nana would be forced back into their Pokeballs, while he'd have to sit in time out. So Ruby followed her dejectedly, as she hosted the tea party.

"And here's one for Pwincess Coco," the young girl stated, sliding an imaginary cup to the Skitty. "Waiter, can you pwease serve Nana some more as well."

Ruby groaned as he pretended to serve tea to his Pokemon, before a shriek stopped him.

"Waiter that's too much!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Now ya gotta clean up this mess."

Growing even more annoyed, he pretended to clean up the mess. Right after, she demanded that he go back and serve Nana another cup.

"This one is too warm waiter, I don't like it!" she ordered again, forcing him to go back.

"Too thick."

"This one's good, but now Coco's cup is empty again."

After that command Ruby lost it. Annoyed, he grabbed some snow and made a small ball with it. But rather than throw it at her, he had another plan . As he came back from her latest "orders," he smashed the snowball within his hands, causing bits of it to fly in her face.

Her face grew red in anger at what the boy had just done, as he began laughing. Rather than go to her parents however, she decided to take matters into her own hands. This time she was the one laughing, as she launched a snowball right in his face.

All out war ensued as the pair launched snowballs back and forth. A few direct hits landed on both sides, yet no Pokemon were harmed in the crossfire. After the intense battle, both children had agreed to a ceasefire, at least for today, as they grew tired.

"Ya shoulda seen your dumb face!" she laughed as they both approached the cabin. "Ya were so mad!"

"Oh yeah? Well you cried like a baby when I smashed that snow in front of ya!" he smirked back.

Light snowfall began as the two approached the cabin's entrance. Due to where they lived, snowfall was a rare sight for them. Thus, the children decided to sit on the steps and watch.

After a few moments, Ruby felt something on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Sapphire's head resting on it peacefully, worn out from the long day. He decided against waking her up, while his face tried hard to suppress the blush around it.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! I notice that there are very few fics with Ruby and Sapphire as young kids, but I guess it's because the more grown up Sapphire is such a badass because of it. Anyway, the next chapter will be Specialshipping for my friend the Mayor.**


	4. Saviour on the Ice

**Hey guys! So this is going to be my first attempt at SpecialShipping ever. Yellow decided to drag Red over to the Seafoam islands, so they could have a nice break for a while and enjoy some ice fishing. However, Red's impatience appears to have caused some difficulty. This one is dedicated to my friend, the Mayor!**

* * *

A shiver slid down Red's spine as he watched Yellow dig a hole into the ground using an ice drill. Despite her short stature, the blonde was capable of handling the tool by herself, and after a few moments a hole in the ground appeared.

"Here ya go!" Yellow stated smiling, handing Red his fishing pool and some bait. Her male companion had never been ice fishing before, so it was up to her to show him the basics.

After assisting him with the rod, she helped him cast it into the hole below. She then cast out her own rod, and sat beside her friend.

"So how long does it usually take?" Red questioned.

"However long it takes," she answered back smiling.

Growing a little impatient, Red drew up his rod a bit. Sensing that it seemed a bit heavier than it was before, he decided to reel it back in, but to his surprise nothing had surfaced.

"You gotta be patient," Yellow stated upon seeing him real it back in.

Red cast out the rod again, and decided to wait a bit more. After what seemed like an eternity for him, he finally felt a snag, and decided to reel in the fish immediately. Once it came back however, the fish was gone.

"It's all about timing Red," Yellow stated, as she began to reel in her own fish, using a steady rhythm. "See? Now look at this cute little fella."

She immediately let the Magikarp back into the water, before putting more bait on her hook.

"Here, you can try a little bit of this if you want," Yellow stated, handing Red a container that read POWER BAIT, in bold letters. Ignoring the warning label, Red immediately applied a large amount of it onto his hook.

"You gotta be carefu-," Yellow began, but it was too late. Red had already cast out his reel, and caught a bite.

"Aha! I got a big one!" Red exclaimed as he began reeling. "Oh this one is going to be huge Yellow, just you wait!"

The ice around them started shaking violently. Suddenly, a Gyarados appeared, taking out large chunks of the floor below them, before charging toward the duo.

"Pika go!" Red commanded, as he let the Pikachu out of its Pokeball.

"Red, be careful. Don't aim for the water, you'll harm the Pokemon below!" Yellow cried out.

Taking her words into account, Red decided to aim for the fishing rod, which was still attached to the Pokemon's jaw.

"Pika! Thunderbolt on the fishing rod," Red commanded. Pika let out a strong thunderbolt, that coursed through the fishing wire on to the metal hook. The Gyarados retreated back into the water, after snapping the rod in half.

"Yellow are you ok!" Red exclaimed, running up to the blonde.

"I'm fine, Red," Yellow sighed. "But, you should've been more careful. Look! I don't have another rod for you to use now."

"Maybe it's best if you're the only one fishing," Red replied. "I'm sorry about the rod, I can get you one tomorrow."

"It's not about the rod, Red!" Yellow shouted. "You or the Pokemon in here could've really been hurt!"

Yellow was startled, as she usually never had outbursts like this. After a short silence, which seemed like an eternity, she felt a warm embrace break the cold air around her.

"I'm sorry," Red whispered as he held her. "You're right. Please forgive me."

They stayed embraced, until Yellow's heartbeat began to slow. Some moments later, their hearts beat together in unison.

* * *

 **Well, this underwent several changes at the end. Originally I had them snuggling together as Yellow fished, but it didn't really fit the story. Anyway, I hope the Mayor enjoyed it! Up next we travel to Sinnoh, to catch up with our favorite trio. Next one is dedicated to my friend Spora!**


	5. Super Luck

**So here we go. I love the Sinnoh trio, especially Diamond. Shouts out the the thiccboi of Pokemon Special for dropping knowledge, along with awesome punchlines and being adorable overall. This one is dedicated to my friend Spora! Hope you guys enjoy this friendship fic!**

* * *

A loud grunt was heard as Pearl paced back and forth in the snow, awaiting for his friend Diamond to appear. After a heated dispute with some attendees at the Snowpoint resort, the feisty blonde challenged them to a toboggan race.

Neither Pearl nor Diamond knew how to adequately maneuver a toboggan however. Luckily, their third partner Platinum, who had some experience, spent much of the previous day teaching them the basics

They were set to practice once again, prior to the race, but Diamond wandered off a couple of hours earlier. Every minute that passed made the blonde more anxious, and there were about 45 minutes left until the race started. Platinum stood idly by and sighed as her friend continued pacing.

A few minutes later, he spotted a male in a red cap off in the distance. As he came into view, the remains of a rice ball appeared in his hands, which were immediately scarfed down. Pearl soon bolted toward his friend, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"How could you just leave like that?" Pearl shouted, shaking his friend. "Do you have any idea how much time we've wasted?"

"Perhaps it's because he didn't want to take part in the silly competition in the first place," Platinum stated in a matter of fact tone. "After all, you did drag us into this mess."

"Agh," was all that Pearl managed to spit out. As he grew embarrassed, he looked down at his friend.

"I'm, sorry," he pleaded. "If you guys don't want to, you don't have to join."

"Of course we're going to join," his friend replied back smiling. "But you owe me a meal if we win this race."

Both Pearl and Platinum proceeded to chuckle, before they headed up the hill. The trio approached a booth where they picked up their toboggan, after exchanging a ticket. Upon receiving the sled, Diamond began to inspect it.

"Hey buddy, is everything ok?" Pearl questioned.

"Yep!" he smiled back.

They each got on the toboggan in their respective order: Pearl as the pilot, Diamond on brakes, and Platinum handling a bit of both duties, while facilitating communications.

Once the starting gun sounded off both of the teams retreated downhill. Pearl concentrated on maneuvering the sled, Diamond concentrated on maintaining the speed, and Platinum helped serve as a look out. Despite their practice, the opposing team appeared to have the advantage, until their sled fell apart midway through the race.

Both Pearl and Platinum were shocked upon reaching the bottom, believing they won due to sheer luck.

"How did that happen?" Pearl shouted, both shocked and elated at the same time. "Man talk about bad luck for those guys."

"Speaking of luck," Diamond stated, beginning one of their classic jokes. "Did you know that Super Luck is a hidden ability that's unique to some Pokemon?"

"Is that so?" Platinum questioned her friend, taking the opportunity away from Pearl. "I guess that means we're 'Super Lucky' that we won then?"

"Hey that's my job!" Pearl shouted.

"Too slow!" she teased before turning to Diamond.

"Well kinda," Diamond answered back. "I saw those guys messing with that sled in the booth earlier, so I had Lax switch it with another one on the rack."

"Is that so?" Platinum replied slightly confused.

"But how'd you know they'd get the broken sled?" Pearl questioned.

"I didn't," Diamond answered back, smiling. "That's what made it 'Super Lucky.'"

* * *

 **So I had this bit written about comedic timing and was going to tie it into sled riding, but it really just felt unnecessary. Either way, shouts out to Diamond for taking back his punchline. Either way, thank you Spora, Motive and Cap for reading all of these fics so far! Y'all are the best. Up next is a crackship fic: Sun x Acerola for my friend GHFRC.**


	6. In The Name of My

**So this probably has the most bittersweet ending that I've made so far. I didn't really have a single idea on how to write this, but eventually I came up with this. Despite my earlier worries, I liked how it turned out. Due to this, the ending A/N will be very brief. Anyway this is for GHFRC, who I would like to also thank for making this suggestion. (I hope you liked this one GH!) So this is Sun x Acerola, I hope you guys all enjoy!**

* * *

"I never figured you as the type to enjoy Christmas this much," Sun shouted as he set presents under the center of the Christmas tree at the former Aether House. Acerola decorated the building with her unique aesthetic; blending tropical environments, Christmas colors, and her personal touch across the main playroom.

"I do it because I love everyone who lives here more," Acerola said smiling. "We're all a big family, so it's important that we share the holidays like one."

"I'm sure they will," Sun began. "Let's go wake them up!"

The duo went to each of the rooms and woke up the children of the house, letting them know that Santa made a visit. Jumping with excitement, the children went over to the main playroom and were greeted by presents.

While many of the presents involved new shoes and clothing, the children were elated when they found an assortment of toys. It appeared as though Santa was extra generous with gifts this year.

"Thank you," Acerola whispered to Sun, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's no problem," Sun replied blushing. "I wanted to give back any way I could. My grandfather loved these islands, and I think it's a good way to honor him."

"Also, this is for you," he stated, taking out a present from his bag.

"You did quite a good job wrapping this," she chuckled, opening up the gift.

"I was Alola's top courier for a reason!"

A mimikyu plush doll, that was almost identical to Sun's mimikyu, laid inside the gift-box.

"This is adorable!" she exclaimed, hugging the doll and the courier. "Thank you."

"Of course, I wanted to thank you for helping Lillie and I out," Sun smiled back. "And for helping with the island trial."

"Sun, I'm…" she mumbled, before proceeding to leave the room. "Sorry, I need a moment."

The courier proceeded after her, and ended up outside the building. Despite the winter season, the island remained temperate, in contrast with the winters that Sun experienced in Kanto. He eventually found a patch of purple hair, not too far off, staring at the sea.

"Are you alright?" Sun asked, genuinely concerned.

"I just wish I hadn't put all my trust in Aether," she replied, her voice a bit shaken.

"We all did," Sun replied.

"They're just so ingrained to this island, to our history," she began. "I just wish there was a way we could honor the past, but not be reminded of how they harmed our island. Even that building, which has been the home to so many people and Pokemon that I've loved, has their damned mark."

"Many other people fought for this island, Acerola," Sun began. "Many people before Aether, and many people like you. I'm sure there's a way you can honor their history."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "Let's head back, the children are waiting."

After the Christmas festivities ended, Acerola laid on her bed and began thinking about what Sun had said. Eventually, she formed an idea. It would take a lot of effort, but she was prepared.

* * *

A few weeks later Sun had received an invitation by Acerola to stop by the former Aether House. He met up with the trial captain beforehand, and they ventured off toward the building. As they neared it, Acerola covered his eyes in a playful manner, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Upon seeing the building, Sun fell to his knees and cried. Aether's mark was no longer on it, it had been replaced by the name of Sun's grandfather.

* * *

 **The next fic will be AgencyShipping (Black x White).**


	7. Untitled

**I guess this can be considered my first angst fic. I will be writing an Agency fic later on but this one will be dedicated to my friends Hanamits and RealSafe as well, as they are the two biggest AgencyShippers I know. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Christmas lights shined brightly across all of Castelia City. Streets were packed with snow and tourists from across the world, who came to spend their holiday vacations in the heart of Unova.

As a child White loved coming to the city center. She had grown up watching a number of Christmas movies which took place around the Central Plaza, Castelia Street and the Skyarrow Bridge.

This romantic fascination waned as she grew older however. Tourists cluttered the already busy streets, walking too slowly and getting in the way. She had no clue why she was in the middle of Central Plaza during the famous tree lighting ceremony, as it was packed with many of these visitors.

Cheren and Bianca had invited the Agency President out so that she could take a break from work and spend some time with them. Despite agreeing to attend the event, she began to regret it. She needed to be working right now, away from people, away from….

The countdown to light up the tree had ended, and in an instant, a flash of light engulfed the plaza.

This flash caused memories of Black to instantly flood into her memory. She didn't deserve to be here, with his friends, trying to enjoy herself. Black was gone. In a flash of light, he vanished from her.

She turned to look at Cheren and Bianca's faces. Despite all that happened, they appeared to be in better shape than she was.

 _How could I have been so selfish?_ she thought to herself. White had only known Black for a short time compared to them. Cheren and Bianca had known him their whole life. How could they remain so strong during this time, while she felt so weak?

"Thanks guys," she muttered out, as she began to take her leave. "I'm sorry. I just need to leave for a bit."

While she agreed to attend the ceremony, White had come to the city for a different reason. The brunette walked down Mode Street and eventually came to a small building. Taking out a business card, White verified the address and entered.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Pope," she replied to the receptionist. After a confirmation, she took a seat and waited her turn. An older man came into the room, and proceeded to lead her to the back.

She was led to a large room, filled with a ton of machinery, a team of Munnas and one large Musharna. These Pokemon were hooked up to a machine in the center of the room. This machine held a chair and metal cap, that was set to be worn by whoever sat in the chair.

"Now before we begin, I must ask you if you're sure you want to go through with this?" the doctor asked.

"Yes."

She sat in the middle of the machine, placed on the cap, and fell asleep. As she slept the Pokemon in the room began to use a massive Dream Eater.

Memories of her friend began to flash right before her eyes. Their first meeting, when Black accidentally destroyed her equipment. His promise to her that he would represent the agency. And the last moments, when he was engulfed by the light stone. The last thing she saw before the procedure ended was a flash of light engulfing Central Plaza.

Each of these moments had caused her to fall in love with him, and feel the grief associated with that love. But now, these moments had disappeared from her memory. They were lost forever in Musharna's dream mist.

* * *

 **So this was partially inspired by the film Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. I've wanted to use some of the elements regarding memory in a fic for a while, and I thought that employing it first in this one was a good way to go. Also, if you have a chance watch the film. The screenwriter Charlie Kaufman is probably the best modern day screenwriter. Anyway, I will be toning down the angst in the next fic. This next one will be dedicated to my friend Riley and will not focus on dexholders, but rather some Hoenn side characters: Steven and Wally. This won't be a shipping fic though, just a comedic take and tribute to both characters.**


	8. I Don't Care About Being Famous

**So this one is a bit of a character study, I guess. There's a story in there, but I tied a littled bit of the gameverse into the mangaverse. Anyway, this is for my good friend Riley, who is a big fan of Steven. I wish I could've given him a bigger role, but I hope you still enjoy it!  
**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" a blue-steel haired male shouted, as he dodged a blow aimed by a Flygon.

"Not big on get togethers!" a green haired male exclaimed, repositioning his Pokemon for the next attack. "Don't you have a Christmas banquet to attend?"

"Never cared for those!" he shouted back, smirking. "Meteor Mash!"

Metagross' move was direct hit, knocking out the tired Flygon. Sighing, the challenger withdrew his Pokemon.

"So why challenge me here?" the older opponent asked, as he approached the younger challenger. "I can see you getting quite far in the league with those skills."

"I don't care for the attention," the challenger replied, bowing. "I'm Wally. Glad to meet your acquaintance, Mr. -"

"Steven," he replied. "Not big on the last name."

"It was an honor to battle with you," Wally stated, before turning to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Steven asked. "Come with me. An old woman in these falls is a healer. She can help us both out."

Wally followed close behind. After passing through a few caverns, they eventually discovered the healer weaving some cloth.

"Ah Steven, you've returned," the old woman stated. "Who's the handsome lad with you?"

"Wally maam," he replied, bowing once again.

"Pleasure's all mine. Give me a bit of time, and I'll have your Pokemon in top shape," she explained. The healer took the duo's Pokemon and began applying a variety of herbs.

The two decided to sit on a couple of boulders, while they waited.

"Now let me ask you a question," the older male stated. "How'd you know about the banquet?"

The younger male took out an invitation from his pocket and handed it to the older male. He looked away, slightly ashamed by it.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"It's not really my invite," Wally began. "I was going because nobody else wanted to. I was a substitute for the dexholders. Every time I go to these things, people compare me to them. It feels like regardless of what I do, they're somehow attached to it."

"So why'd you bother searching for me here?"

"You're known as one of the strongest trainers around. So I thought it'd be my chance to meet and eventually challenge you," Wally continued. "When I discovered that you weren't there, someone told me that you trained here. So I came as fast as I could."

"You were in luck," Steven chuckled. "Your name is familiar. If I'm correct you braved Sky Pillar?"

"They always bring that up," Wally sighed. "That was years ago. I just hope that by now I'd accomplished something else."

"I thought you didn't care for attention?"

"I don't. Everything I've done since I've gotten healthy was for myself, and for my Pokemon," Wally explained. "I want to challenge and beat you, because I know I can eventually do it. And it won't be because of any dexholder. It'll be because of me and my Pokemon."

"Hand me your Pokenav," Steven stated. After receiving the device, Steven put a number in and handed it back.

"Contact me then when you're ready," Steven smiled. "Until then I would find some place to train."

The duo bid their goodbyes after receiving their Pokemon. Wally eventually took up training at the end of Hoenn's Victory Road, where he became known as the final test trainers had to face before challenging the league. Years later, he was a mainstay at the Battle Maison and Alola's Battle Tree. While it is unknown if their final battle took place, Wally was thankful that this first encounter helped shape his legacy.

* * *

 **Tomorrow will be a fic regarding the GSC trio, mainly focusing on our favorite goofball Gold! It's good to be heading to Johto finally after so long, and I'm excited for the upcoming fic! This next one will be dedicated to Copper(though if she doesn't read it, it's cool, since she's probably doing physics.)**


	9. The Ill Mannered Santa

**So we're finally with our favorite Johto characters! Unfortunately I couldn't find a way to fit Crystal into this fic, but luckily Silver makes an appearance! This fic focuses on our boy Gold here, who's got himself into a situation. Anyway, this one is dedicated to Copper, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Gold groaned as he faked another smile for the camera. He looked up desperately at the clock, as a child finished discussing their wishlist.

"Hey santa did you get that?" the child asked.

"Yes! My dear child, I'll see what I can do!" Gold replied, saving himself

"Ok that's enough everybody," a worker dressed as an elf stated over a megaphone. "Santa will be back shortly."

The amber-eyed male took a quick breath of relief. He regretted getting himself into this situation. Yet, he decided it would all be worth it, since it gave him the opportunity to speak with one of the elves. He went behind a small enclosure behind the Santa chair and took off part of his disguise.

"Hey Beverly!" Gold shouted approaching the elf. "Cute outfit as always."

"It's the same uniform I've worn all week," she replied, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to get something at the foodcourt," he lightly chuckled. "On me of course!"

"No thanks. I packed lunch," she answered, before walking away.

"Suave as ever," a red haired male stated behind Gold.

"What?!" Gold shouted as he turned around. "Oh, Proteam Omega isn't on or what?"

"Christmas Special, I've seen it already," his snarky friend replied. "Anyway I could eat."

Both of them approached one of the available tables at the food court, after receiving their food. Gold had purchased some fried rice from a Chinese chain, while his friend Silver had purchased a sub.

"You're working off your misdeeds so the real Santa can mark you off the naughty list?" Silver smirked.

"Real funny," Gold replied."I wanted a chance to talk to that elf. But they had me fill in for Santa."

"Really? I'm surprised that they even let you around children," Silver chuckled as he dodged some of the rice thrown in his direction.

The two finished their food, while Gold prepared to return to work. He put his disguise back on and began his standard routine.

One child was shy while approaching the line. When it was his turn to talk to Santa, he was hesitant to speak.

"So my child, what would you like for Christmas," Gold asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"My uh," the child replied timidly, before tears began falling down his face. Feeling guilty, Gold tried to appease him.

"Hey there don't cry," Gold answered. "I'm sure I can help."

"It's just that Smo, my Smoochum," the child replied, trying to restrain himself. "She's, she's not with us anymore Santa."

A tinge of guilt hit Gold. He could never imagine the loss of a Pokemon, especially one that he cared for deeply.

"Hey," Gold began."A lot of Pokemon are very dear to me as well. I can't imagine the loss you're going through. But wherever Smo is, just know, nothing can hurt them anymore."

"But I want Smo back!" the child pleaded.

"Nothing will replace Smo," he continued. "But I'm sure another Pokemon will be able to love you just as much as Smo did."

"You sure," the child stated wiping off their tears.

"Positive."

The day wound down, and it was eventually time for the workers to return home. As Gold exited the locker rooms, Beverly approached him.

"Hey good job with that kid earlier," she stated.

"Oh, thanks," Gold replied nervously. "I hope he'll feel better."

"Veronica and I are going to see a movie later on, wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure!" Gold replied excitedly.

"Great," she answered. "I just need to wait for my boyfriend."

* * *

 **Well I didn't want to make it too easy for him! This idea was just kind of random, but I thought the idea of Gold as a mall Santa was too funny to pass up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it Copper! Up next, we'll be returning to Alola to catch up the the Sun and Moon crew for my friend Bodie! Stay tuned!**


	10. A Mele Mele Island Carol

**So this is my shortest fic, but I wanted to make it rhyme like a Christmas carol. Some of them are near rhymes, and the rhythm is a bit off, but I hope you can all enjoy it! Anyway this one is dedicated to Bodie, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas on Melemele Island, as a young girl named Moon, looked over the horizon. A carriage, ridden by Sawsbuck, approached her destination. Upon arrival, it's rider erupted the woman's frustration.

"Ms. Customer Package!" the rider shouted with glee. "I have a new mission, could you please assist me?"

Upon closer inspection, this carriage was far from the norm. For one it held nine Sawsbuck, all in top form. Riding with the bane of her existence were a boy named Hau and and a blonde girl named Lillie.

"Of course I refuse," she replied. "This whole proposition is silly."

"Oh Moon can you please, please, help?" the young Lillie pleaded. "If we don't deliver these potions in time, the island's Pokemon won't get treated!"

So off the group went, and dropped off package after package. The workload was intense, but the young four could manage. They traveled up steep hills, flat valleys and through dark forests, yet Sun wasn't bothered as he maintained his focus.

Their packages helped treat Pikpeks, Yungoos, Gumshoos and Inkays. As they continued they discovered more injured, like Muchlax, Wingulls and Blisseys.

While riding however, Moon spotted an injured Popplio. Alone and trainerless, the poor thing had lost hope.

"Sun halt!" the pharmacist suddenly shouted. She picked up the Pokemon, and demanded that the courier rerouted.

"But Moon we're on a schedule!" he started to plead.

"We have plenty of time, and if not just blame me."

So they turned around and stopped by the fields so she could seek out some berries. She shot down some Persims, some Orans, and even a few Cheris. Lillie and Hau kept an eye on Popplio and provided it comfort. Then in no time at all, the pharmacist began to come forth.

She applied a solution on the Popplios paw. It yelped a bit, but it didn't withdraw. Luckily, the medicine was successful, to Moon's great relief. They resumed on their journey, with the time lost causing Sun grief.

They eventually reached their final destination, the lab of professor Kukui. Upon their arrival Sun shouted "We're finally here prof, so happy to see ya!"

"Oh you managed to do it, and get here on time," the researcher replied stretching, and straightening his spine.

"Well these are for you I guess," he stated, opening up a large box.

"Malasada!" Hau shouted, jumping on the baked goods like a fox.

The Christmas mission had succeeded, and Moon was content that the group had done some good. She had to admit, it was better than her staring out at the island beach, where she would throw rocks and brood.

"Thanks Moon for your help!" Sun stated loudly, before counting his cash. The young boy was suddenly lifted by his shirt, as Moon got a bit crass.

"Leave me out of the cut again, and I'll kick your -."

* * *

 **You can use your imagination for the last one. I've been riding the fine line recently, but I really don't want to increase the age rating on this fic. Plus it's funnier if left unsaid. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Up next will be the DPP trio again for my friend Aeir!**


	11. Sinnoh's Perfect Christmas

**So this is another DPP fic, mostly focused on Platinum. This time, the events take place predominantly in Platinum's mansion, as she tries to hold the perfect Christmas celebration for her two best friends. This one is dedicated to my friend Aeir.**

* * *

Platinum furiously mixed cake batter in her kitchen, following the recipe manuals closely. Although Pearl was normally banned from the kitchen, he lent his assistance, as the cupcakes served as a Christmas gift for their friend.

"Ok, I need an egg!" she exclaimed, right before an egg flew over her head and hit a cabinet.

She glared over at her friend, who had thrown the egg, before raising her voice.

"You're cleaning this up afterward!"

"Sheesh sorry Missy," Pearl replied. "I thought you wanted it as quickly as possible."

The blonde then walked over and handed her the egg, which she added to the batter. After putting in the ingredients into a pan for cupcakes, she placed them in the oven and set the timer.

"You know, if we increase the temperature it should be done in half the time," Pearl stated.

Thinking it was sound logic, Platinum proceeded to doubled the temperature.

* * *

Earlier that day, Platinum and Diamond cruised through a movie shop in Jublife City, looking for a suitable gift for Pearl.

"What about Proteam Omega?" she asked holding a boxed set from the famous franchise.

"Nah, I tried showing him it, he didn't really care," he friend sighed, before taking out a rice ball from his pocket.

"Hey no food in here!" the clerk shouted, causing Diamond to tearfully put the rice ball away.

"Oh hey, I think he'll like this," Diamond later stated, holding up a box. The title read Pokemon Pocket Monsters, a popular anime that dealt with the adventures of Red and his foul mouthed Clefairy.

"Isn't that a bit too juvenile?" Platinum replied, before her eyes landed on something. The heiress picked up a box set set of Manzai stand-up material, which seemed perfect for her friend.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure he'll enjoy this."

"But, um missy-," he began, but it was too late; she had already bought it

* * *

A fire alarm went off in Platinum's kitchen, which was filled with the smoke of burning cupcakes. Pearl rushed over to the oven, turning it off, while he and Platinum fanned out the opening the oven doors the duo had discovered the burned cupcakes.

"No!" Platinum cried out.

"Missy, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Pearl explained.

"It's ok. You wouldn't have," she explained while sighing.

"Well, if it helps at all at least we know why I'm banned from the kitchen," Pearl stated, trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

The duo proceeded to clean up the mess, and throw out the burnt goods. A few minutes later Diamond arrived, with a bag containing Pearl's gift.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed upon approaching them. "What's wrong?"

The duo proceeded to tell him the events that unfolded earlier, which he surprisingly reacted to positively.

"At least we know why Pearl's banned from the kitchen," he chuckled. "Anyway, the missy got this for you."

Diamond handed over the box set, which Pearl unwrapped immediately. Unfortunately, Pearl already had that manzai set.

"I'm a failure," she cried upon hearing this news. "I couldn't provide you guys with a nice Christmas."

"Missy," Diamond stated as he went up and embraced her. Taking his friend's cue Pearl did the same. After comforting Platinum, the trio decided to bake the cupcakes together. Afterward the group decided to watch the Pokemon Pocket Monsters set that Diamond had purchased.

While watching the boys laugh at the television as Diamond munched on cupcakes, Platinum realized that their friendship would always provide a perfect Christmas.

* * *

 **So here we are, done with part 10 of this ficlet series! I hope you enjoyed this Aeir (if you happen to be reading this). Anyway the next fic is Jadeshipping for the homeboy Ozzie!**


	12. Photobooth and Pendant

**So I changed the ending a little bit, to make it extra sweet. Either way this is one of the cuter fics I've written, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Both Yellow and Blue are very precious, just like my friend Ozzie, who this is dedicated to. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

"All clear?" a brunette asked over her walkie talkie.

"Good to go Blu- I mean, Roger that Squirtle," a young blonde replied back on a separate walkie talkie.

"Alright Pikachu, as soon as he gets into view, you have permission to follow."

"Roger."

The brunette, named Blue, peered over her binoculars as a dark haired male walked over. She was trying to assess whether he was her Secret Santa, and what type of gift he was purchasing for her.

"Bird flew in the window," she stated over the walkie talkie as he approached the Celadon City Department store.

"Whaaa?" her friend replied

"Red's here. Yellow, you're good to go," Blue sighed, dropping the act

"Ah, got it!"

Yellow jumped out of some bushes and stalked Red as he got into the store. The blonde wore a baseball cap and sunglasses to disguise herself, in case she was caught.

She eventually followed him to the Vitamin section, where she hid near a corner. After finding a good spot, she reported back to her friend.

"Interesting," Blue replied. "Do you know what he's getting?"

"He's talking to the clerk all secretively," Yellow began. "Oh wait! He's leading him to a backroom."

"What?!" Blue shouted over the device. "Ok, keep me posted."

Red eventually came out of the room with a brown bag, and quickly headed toward the exit. Noticing this, Yellow was in hot pursuit, as she chased her friend out of the store. Unfortunately, Red discovered he was being followed, which caused him to pick up his pace.

"Stop right there!" Yellow shouted in a fake masculine voice.

"What's in that bag sir!" she added as Red stopped.

"Officer it's nothing!" Red exclaimed back nervously, before taking out the item.

She immediately inspected the item, and discovered it was a rare PP Max.

"Officer, it's a gift for my friend Green," he began. "These are hard to find, but since I come here often the clerk sold me one."

"Oh I see," Yellow replied, as she handed back the gift. "Well I hope you have a good day Red!"

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Red asked, puzzled.

Rather than answer his question, Yellow bolted away quickly. She eventually got out of his sight, and arranged a meet-up with Blue.

"Well, I guess it's good to know that he isn't my Secret Santa," Blue sighed. "So that means it's either the pervert or Crystal. I guess I'll need to wait for Silver's intel."

"It's ok Blue!" Yellow stated, hugging her.

"Well since we're here, wanna go shopping?" she asked.

Yellow nodded her head before both headed toward the department store. The duo looked at a number of Poke Dolls and some Poke Mail, which Yellow purchased. They eventually decided to have some fun by entering a photo booth.

Inside they took a variety of photos, with Yellow wearing Blue's hat, Blue trying on Yellow's sunglasses, and both of them sticking their tongues out. The blonde caught Blue by surprise on the last photo however, as she kissed her blushing friend on the cheek.

* * *

Blue didn't discover who her Secret Santa was until the day of the reveal, when Yellow handed over her gift. Despite all of her efforts, she was outsmarted by her friend.

"I taught you too well," she chuckled while hugging Yellow.

She opened the tiny gift box to reveal a jade locket containing the final picture from that photo booth. Alongside it was a piece of Ocean Mail, containing a sketch of a Squirtle and Pikachu holding hands.

* * *

 **So it took me a while to figure out a use for the Poke Mail, but I'm glad I eventually did. I originally wanted to leave it with just the locket, but I felt that since I mentioned the Poke Mail earlier, I might as well give it a use, so I don't waste any space. Anyway Ozzie, i hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Up next is some AgencyShipping for my sis Lullie!**


	13. A Nimbasa City Christmas

**So this one also cut it very close! I'm glad I was able to get it in on time. So this is some nice Agency fluff. This one is dedicated to Lullie, who also has the makings of being a great author in the future. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Prez, I'm forcing you to take a vacation," a brunette stated across a desk. He was in the middle of a Poke Star Studios Office, that was decorated for the holiday season.

"You don't work for me anymore Black, so you don't need to call me that," the woman across the desk answered. "Plus, I need to finish up the production on the Snivy Christmas film."

"Aw, come on Pre- I mean White," Black pleaded. "I've been back for a while, but it seems like all you've done is work."

While she didn't know if it was intentional, Black did hit a soft spot, and she was won over after looking upon his face.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Nimbasa City?" Black suggested.

"Now?" White exclaimed. "In this season? With this traffic? How do you plan on getting to the region's center during the busiest time of-."

Suddenly her face narrowed, as she leered into her friend's eyes.

"You needed a partner for the Battle Subway didn't you?" she asked.

"Please White?" Black began. "There's a ton of new trainers around this time."

The duo ended up taking Virbank's line up to the Nimbasa City Center. While White was initially reluctant about joining her friend, she had to admit it was fun. They both encountered a variety of Pokemon from different regions, that gave White some casting ideas for future film projects.

"Let's see what they have at the musical theatre," White stated upon their arrival.

"What?" Black said shocked. "I mean are you sure I was think-"

"Hey, isn't this supposed to me my day off?" White asked. "We did your thing, now lets do mine."

Upon reaching the theatre, White purchased two tickets for a matinee showing of A Christmas Psyduck. This retelling of a Christmas Carol held a Psyduck in the titular role of Ebenezer Scrooge, as it is visited by two ghost Pokemon, and a fairy Pokemon in the roles of the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. White stood up with many of the audience members to applaud the director and Pokemon actors at the end of the musical.

"That was amazing," White grinned as she was leaving the theater.

"It was alright," Black shrugged, leaving with her. "I'm just happy to see you like this."

"Awe thanks!" she replied, putting her arm in between his, while resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you got me out of work today."

As the walked back to the station, they noticed the Ferris Wheel. However, despite holding her worst memories, White was intrigued by its Christmas decorations.

"Um, Black," she began. "Do you want to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

He agreed to ride it along with her, upon approaching however, he noticed that she was a bit hesitant to get in the car. After taking a large gulp she managed to get in, and sat beside her friend.

They gazed upon the beautiful city skyline,decorated in a variety of Christmas lights that made it look even more beautiful. Both of them were relatively silent as they took in the view, until White spoke.

"Memories are weird," White began.

"What do you mean?"

"I should hate this place. But seeing the city as it is now, with you, I can't help but enjoy it," she explained. "I guess to help get over the bad memories, I need to create new ones."

White no longer hated the Ferris Wheel after that day, as it formed the memory of her first kiss with Black.

* * *

 **I hope this makes up for the angsty chapter I wrote and uploaded earlier this month. Anyway, the next fic will be CorruptedShipping for Rile. I hope you guys all enjoy!**


	14. The Holiday Work Shift

**So this was a bit difficult for me to write, but I hope I was able to at least get some of their characterizations. Anyway, this one is CorruptedShipping (Blake x Whitley) for Rile. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Blake sighed as he grabbed another stack of paperwork that needed to be filed. While he was allowed back on the force, he was placed on a mandatory probation period, which involved doing grunt work during the holidays.

"Do you know how many felonies you're committing right now?" he asked as a shadowy figure approached his desk. "I'm finding it harder to believe that you aren't hardened criminal."

"Well it shouldn't be this easy to break in," the figure replied. "I also learned from the best."

"The security cameras are on a loop," he responded. "You can come out."

"Oh thank you," Whitley stated as she came into view.

"I didn't do it for you," Blake began. "I did it so it would look like I was working while lazying around."

Whitley chuckled as she grabbed a chair and put it across his desk, before sitting down.

"So why are you here, isn't your mom worried?"

"I thought you could use some company," she replied shyly. "And things are still a bit… tense."

"I'm sorry to hear," he began. "But I don't need it."

"You really aren't bothered by being stuck here on Christmas?"

"I won't be soon enough," he added placing another stack of paper. "I think I've uncovered a mole."

"What?"

"I'm looking at this cadet's files, and there's a lot of inconsistencies," he explained. "He's trying to cover his tracks on a few Plasma members, but he's sloppy."

Whitley watched him place a stack of folders away, leaving one on the desk before he got up. She hid once again, and eventually escaped from the building unnoticed as Blake reset the security cameras.

It was snowing out in Castelia City while Whitley waited for him outside the Interpol building. Blake came out with a folder and a stack of papers ignoring her as he walked by.

"Where are you going?" she shouted chasing after him.

He continued to ignore her as he kept walking ahead. They eventually approached a residential neighborhood in the city, where Blake approached a house.

The young man eventually came to a stop as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Whitley with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"My job," he replied. "This scumbag needs to be booked."

"Blake, you aren't supposed to be doing field work," she tried to urge him.

"They'll forgive me soon enough."

"What if he's innocent?" she urged him once more.

"I saw the files," he vocalized.

"Have you seen him actively working with Plasma? Do you have enough evidence to prove it?" she launched a wave of questions, each one cutting him deeper. "You've been back for two weeks Blake, do you really want to risk your job again, just on a hunch?"

Moving away Blake turned away from her once again and approached the steps.

"I see," she replied holding back tears. "I guess you haven't changed."

Whitley walked away as Blake knocked on the door.

"Hey Blake," the cadet asked upon answering the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah," Blake stated, shuffling his feet nervously. "Um, just wanted to say Merry Christmas."

He walked away and eventually caught up with Whitley. This time she ignored him as he pleaded with her, attempting to explain the situation.

She eventually felt a pair of arms reach her from behind and embrace her.

"I'm sorry."

A mixture of teardrops and snowfall landed on her lap as she wrapped her arms around his head.

* * *

 **I noticed that my A/Ns are getting shorter haha. So I'm officially more than half-way done with this! I wouldn't really classify this as angst, but I guess it is? Well either way I hope you all enjoy this, tomorrow will be FranticShipping for Iro!**


	15. Into Her Beautiful Ruby Eyes

**So this is an idea I've had for a long time. I wanted to try making a fic without any dialogue, and this didn't prove to be too difficult. On the other hand it is a bit skeletal, but I hope it tells a decent story. This one is dedicated to Iro!**

* * *

His heart panged as he gazed at the sapphire eyes before him, as they were holding back tears before he glanced away. This small action was enough. She understood what it meant, and they would silently part ways on this cold December night.

He went on to Unova without her, making a name for himself in Nimbasa City. As part of his work he travelled across the world, holding exhibitions in Lumiose City, Jublife and his home city of Goldenrod becoming known as one of the top fashion designers for humans and Pokemon.

She remained home, continuing to help her father with research, along with the occasional battle. Her field work was praised for its research regarding Hoenn's ecosystems.

As he grew in name, he was pressured into a few flings. As the preeminent fashion designer he was pushed into a variety of vapid relationships with rising actresses, models and artists. Yet he wanted none of this, as he continued to yearn for her.

On the other hand her private life remained out of the spotlight. While she yearned for him, she wanted to move on. This eventually led to a long term relationship with a Devon Corporation researcher, who proposed after a couple of years. She accepted.

Fate has a cruel way of interfering with such things however. Feeling insecure she wanted time to prepare herself, and hold a long term engagement. Months passed and nearly a year later she was invited to speak at a conference in Lilycove.

As she arrived a number of photographers surrounded the contest hall. A famed fashion designer and former contest champion was invited to host a series of special contests. Rather than stay for the ceremony however, she decided to return to her hotel for the night.

The next morning her heart skipped a beat. She quickly hid her face underneath a cafe menu and glanced several times to ensure that her eyes were not deceiving her. He eventually noticed, and despite her best efforts, he approached her table at the cafe and took a seat.

Their ensuing conversation caused them both to lose track of time. He was late for his contest appearance, and she needed to hurry for her conference. They made plans to meet at the beach later however, so they could finish catching up.

On the beach they recalled fond memories and spoke at length about their hopes and dreams. Despite noticing the ring on her finger, he pressed his lips against her. She reciprocated.

As he got up to leave her hotel room the next morning, he asked if she would accept his offer this time around. She refused, gazing at his ruby eyes at length before they walked out of her life once more.

She ended up breaking off the engagement upon her return home.

A few months later his hands were mangled in an accident; prematurely ending his career.

Five years had passed since their last meeting, and eventually December approached. He invited his parents to spend their holidays in his mansion upon the beautiful northern shores of Kalos. Though the accident ended his career, he accrued an enormous amount of wealth that allowed him to have a dream retirement. This dream was incomplete however, as it was without his true love.

Back in Hoenn she was preparing Christmas decorations with her four year old daughter. After putting up the last ornament, she lifted her daughter, who yelped in surprise. After smiling and giving her a penguin's kiss, she gazed into her daughter's beautiful ruby eyes.

* * *

 **I know Cap is probably reading this thinking up a few ideas to remedy this angst haha. Anyway because I forgot last time shouts out to Cap, Riley, Spora and Mayo for reading all of these. I'm more than halfway done at this point and I'm excited for the fics that are coming up. Tomorrow is going to be FeelingShipping! Stay tuned!**


	16. A Viridian Gym Christmas

**So I personally love FeelingShipping a lot, and I know it doesn't really have a big fanbase. Either way with this I changed up the format once again. To those were apprehensive of me using the term "drabbles," rejoice! This fic is a collection of six stories, each 100 words or less. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I keep telling you I don't care for decorating the gym," a brunette groaned shaking his head. "So why do you come here every year?"

"If you didn't want me to you would've stopped me the first time," a blonde replied. "Plus I want to make it a bit more inviting for trainers."

"This is a gym Yellow, not a daycare center," he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Keep talking like that and I'm taking the basket back Green," she answered back.

While he was still annoyed, he couldn't help but smirk at how enthusiastic she could be during the holidays.

* * *

"You are not putting that up on my wall," he stated the following year, taking off the decorations of a Christmas Slowpoke.

"Awe why not?" she asked. "Look at how cute they are."

"I'll look like a joke!" he exclaimed as a trainer walked in.

"This is the Viridian Gym right?" the trainer asked, before laughing at the the decorations."Guess this is going to be easy."

"You'd be lucky to get through one of his Pokemon!" she shouted in Green's defense.

She was right, the trainer couldn't even manage against Pidgeot. Green eventually decided to keep the decorations up.

* * *

Yellow sighed as she approached the empty gym. Although Green was away on business, he left a note behind on the front door.

Dear Yellow,

Sorry I couldn't help you decorate the gym this year. There's a box behind the counter if you feel like putting them up anyway. Also, be careful with what you feed the Pokemon. I hope to be back soon.

Sincerely,

Green Oak

The blonde struggled holding back her tears after putting up the final decorations. She had realized that she was lying to Green for years; the decorations weren't for the incoming trainers.

* * *

Green couldn't help but smile as they continued their holiday tradition. He would never admit it, but he looked forward to her visits every season. Her personality brightened up the gym, which had begun to feel lonely without her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he sighed trying hard to hold back a blush.

They finished this time a bit earlier, to his discontent. As she was about to leave he asked if she would like to battle on a whim.

To his surprise she agreed. Although he won, he still offered to buy some dessert afterward.

* * *

To her dismay, Green had rushed as quickly as he could to the hospital. She had tried her best to avoid letting him know, but he grew suspicious that she wasn't around the gym during Christmas time.

"Oh no," she cried, covering her face with the bed sheet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to appear weak in front of you," she replied. "I'm sorry Green, for always being so weak."

He embraced her by the bedside.

"You probably have a fever cooking your brain," he said, still hugging her. "Because everything you said was nonsense."

* * *

"What's this?" she asked as Green handed her a gift basket.

It had been a year since her hospital stay, and they soon returned to their tradition. Green had already put up a few of the decorations ahead of time.

"That's for you," he answered. "We have a lot more stuff to hang up this year."

"Thank you," she replied, before getting to work.

It had taken them more than twice as long to decorate, but the gym had looked more beautiful than ever. Before they left, Green asked her a question.

Afterward they left the gym hand in hand.

* * *

 **I hope that was fluffy enough for all of you! So tomorrow I will be uploading a GracefulShipping fic. Stay tuned!**


	17. You Have To Admit…

**Here we are. Surprisingly GracefulShipping is kinda rare compared to a lot of others in the fandom, though I do like the current fanworks that exist because of it. Anyway this is dedicated to all of the GracefulShippers.**

* * *

Winona groaned at the lack of attendance at the Annual Pokemon Association Christmas Dinner. As the head of Hoenn's gym leaders, she was required to attend, yet only Roxanne, Flannery and Wattson showed up so far.

A few moments passed before Wallace made his dramatic entrance, having Elizabeth, his Luvdisc, blow a Sweet Kiss as he got into the building. Winona rolled her eyes in response.

"You're late," she stated with her arms crossed. "So why are you calling attention to yourself?"

"Ah, my apologies," he replied to her bowing. "I guess it's just in my nature to try to charm the crowd my dear."

"Members from the association are here Wallace," Winona replied sternly. "Do you know how badly this can reflect on my leadership?"

"What a magnificent entrance Wallace!" an elderly association member stated approaching the two. "We are honored to have you in attendance."

After a brief chat they all took their seats at their respective tables with Wallace joining the rest of the gym leaders. They all caught up for a little while before Winona delivered a speech regarding the gym leaders accomplishments for the year.

Although Winona felt confident in her speech, she felt a bit dejected upon noticing the amount of praise Wallace was receiving from the other association members.

"Are you alright?" Flannery asked noticing her friends concern.

"What is it about him?" she replied back. "I helped organized this damn thing, but yet they cling onto him."

"Well you have to admit that he's a bit charming," Flannery responded, earning a glare from her friend.

Winona excused herself to get some tea right after. Although she appreciated her friend's honesty, she wanted to avoid that type of conversation for the moment.

"That was quite a beautiful speech," Wallace remarked, scaring Winona from behind.

"I almost dropped my tea," she snapped back. "Can you not be so dramatic for once."

"I'm sorry," he smirked. "But it was a lovely speech."

"Well I'm glad at least you thought so," she replied, holding back her words.

Noticing her shy demeanor, he decided to talk with her outside, where they would be away from members from the association. While outside she voiced out her frustrations regarding the event.

"Why do you even care so much?" Wallace asked as he sipped his tea patiently.

"I'm supposed to maintain this strong image," she fired back. "How can I do it if I don't even have the support from my own association."

"You have support from the leaders, don't you?"

"Yes, but," Winona began. "It's just so frustrating. I mean, I'm not you Wallace, I can't command a room like you do."

"Yet, I can't lead as well as you do," he replied back once more.

"What?"

"Winona, you put a lot of effort into leading the next generation of trainers," Wallace began. "All those old people in there, they're not the future of Hoenn. The reason people hate these things, is because the association is a sham. Stone boy's daddy owns the place and even he skipped town because of that."

"Where is he anyway?" she chuckled in response.

"Probably out chasing some rocks," he joined in the laughter. "Anyway darling, what you do in training and the way you handle Hoenn's crises, reflects more on your leadership than their outdated opinions."

"I hate you," she jokingly replied smiling back. "Let's go back inside."

"Love you too," he answered back as she jokingly shoved him.

Winona hated how right Flannery was. As strong as she was, she couldn't avoid that graceful charm.

* * *

 **This one was a bit difficult due to the constraints, but I hope you guys found it cute. GracefulShipping is kind of like a mature frantic in a way, but I feel like their insecurities are a lot different than Ruby and Sapphire's. Anyway, tomorrow will be a GSC trio fic for Adam! Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chaos in the Christmas Lab

**So this is one of my shorter fics, which was purely by design. Sometimes you just discover that your write stories that are easily resolved. Anyway this is dedicated to Adam. This one is more Crystal oriented, because she was left out of the last one. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," a blunette groaned as she was greeted by her two friends holding multiple Pokemon eggs. They were currently in Professor Elm's lab, where she was finishing up the last of her work before the holidays.

"Please Crystal!" a dark haired male pleaded. "We don't have enough room at the daycare center."

"What kind of Pokemon are they?" she asked.

"Well that's funny," he nervously chuckled.

"He doesn't know," their red headed friend replied. "Gold told a few trainers that they could cross their rare Pokemon with Dittos to breed more of those rare Pokemon."

"You know that it's nearly impossible right?" Crystal replied, glaring at her friend. "Plus I don't have the space for, how many?"

"Twelve," Gold gulped nervously.

"I'll take care of half," Crystal sighed. "Go with Silver and try to see if any Pokemon Centers have enough space for the rest."

Both of the males followed her orders and left immediately. One of Gold's Pokeballs ended up falling off his belt on his way out, and slid out of view. Crystal placed the Poke Eggs around the lab under various LED lights, before returning back to her work.

About an hour later she heard a noise in the lab. Taking a small break from work, she walked over and noticed one of the egg's beginning to hatch. She quickly picked up the egg as a Ditto popped out of the egg. Before long another Ditto began to hatch, causing a chain reaction across the lab.

A few moments later six Dittos wandered across the lab, changing into the various starter Pokemon they found around the lab. A few moments later Gold and Silver walked in to see various Chikoritas, Cyndaquils and Totodiles causing havoc.

While Crystal had already return the original three into their Pokeballs, the Ditto kept changing off of each other. Each time one of the dexholders tried to pick up one of the Pokemon, they would be blasted by ember, water gun or razor leaf in retaliation.

The trio were about to give up until one of the Ditto's released Pibu from their Pokeball. Upon its release, Gold came up with an idea. He had Crystal release the extra Totodile, as he hid Pibu out of sight. Most of the Ditto immediately transformed into Totodile, allowing Pibu to knock out a majority of the Ditto in one hit.

One of the Ditto hadn't transformed however, and while it was weakened, it roamed around the lab as a Cyndaquil. The Pokemon eventually burned up Crystal's paperwork before it was placed into a Pokeball.

"Don't come back!" Crystal shouted, slamming the door on both of her friends. It had taken her hours to finish up her paperwork, and it looked like she was going to have to spend her holiday at the lab.

"We really pissed her off," Silver stated. "It's not fair for her to spend her holiday in there."

"What should we do?" Gold asked. "She won't let us back in."

"Got any coffee?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're pulling an all-nighter," Silver explained. "I'll let you in the front door after I break in."

Crystal came into the lab early the next day so she could try to get a head start. To her surprise however, she discovered her two friends knocked out over a desk, with the paperwork finished.

"You idiots," she sighed before shaking her head and smiling.

* * *

 **So this is the last friendship fic! The next ones will all be ship oriented from here on out, but these friendship ones were fun. Tomorrow will be a MangaPokeShipping fic for Mayo and Poke. Stay tuned!**


	19. A Winter Psyduck

**So this one just barely made it in on time! I decided to add a Psyduck to make it central to the story as an honor for my friend PokeArt! Their art is great, and I plan on working on a collaborative fic with them some time soon. Anyway this fic is also dedicated to Mayo! Thank you for reading all of these, and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

While she tried hard not to show it, her heart thumped as soon as she saw him. Some time had passed since they last spoke, yet he stood there before her, carrying a Psyduck.

"If it isn't good Ol' Red," she replied, jokingly punching him in the arm. "Long time no see."

"Uh, hi Misty," Red said nervously. "I accidentally caught this guy, and was wondering if-."

Misty rolled her eyes at this suggestion. It had been a couple of years since she had seen him, yet he was only concerned with dumping his Pokemon on her doorstep.

"Sorry, my party's full," she stated as she began to close the door.

"Wait!" Red shouted stopping it with his foot. "Please, I'll do anything to have it off my hands. He's too much of a hassle to handle."

"I'll tell you what," Misty began."I'll take it off your hands if you agree to train it with me."

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"I mean you could release the poor guy into the wild for a real trainer to find," Misty smirked.

"I'll make that Psyduck strong enough to knock out your entire party with a water gun!" Red challenged back.

They eventually agreed to weekly practice sessions during their off days. During their first practice Red was blasted in the face by a water gun, as his Psyduck got overwhelmed by his constant shouting.

"Try explaining your commands more simply,"Misty explained, putting a hand on Red's shoulder. "These poor guys get stressed out enough over their headaches."

Taking a deep breath, Red patted his Psyduck and explained the command in a softer tone. This time the Pokemon accurately hit its target with a well shot Water Gun. Misty handed the trainer an item which resembled a candy right after.

"It's a Poke Block," she explained. "Give it a try."

Red fed Psyduck the item, as it called happily in response.

A few weeks later, Red decided to practice Psyduck's Confusion, yet the trainer eventually found himself in Misty's pool after a failed attempt. The gym leader decided to have fun with the situation, and jumped in afterward.

Red immediately blushed as she swam toward him. Despite this, he grabbed her hand as she helped him out of the pool.

"I could've done it myself," Red said as he dried himself.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to saving you from drowning," she smirked.

Weeks passed by, and eventually turned into months. As they continued training Red's bond with his Psyduck continued to develop. The Pokemon's headaches began to ease, but as they continued, a buried heartache began to emerge within Misty once again.

Eventually winter came and Red stopped showing up to their practices. One morning the gym leader came across a note on her door.

Dear Misty,

These past few weeks have been some of the most fun I've ever had. I realized that you were right. I was too complacent with my ways, and you taught me how to form a new bond with a Pokemon once again. I've decided to take Psyduck continue our training at Mount Silver.

Sincerely,

Red

* * *

On the top of Mount Silver Misty eyed a dark haired male training intensely with a Golduck. Each of their moves were synchronized, and seeming like they had been training for years, not just a few months.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Misty shouted as she approached him. "I'm still waiting for it to knock out my party with a water gun!"

Red smiled as he walked up to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

 **I wanted to add this bit to leave it open and not as angsty. I really love this ship, I feel that she had just helped him so much in the manga and kinda got tossed aside by writers after GSC. Anyway up next is Moon x Lillie, another fav of mine! Hope y'all enjoy.**


	20. Snow Angels

**So I don't have much to say here guys, I just love this ship. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Snow fell outside Moon's home as she began to endure another winter. Although she preferred being at home over Alola, her self-imposed isolation had begun to weigh her down. In a fit of boredom she idly flipped through her laptop and opened her email.

After filtering out all of the spam messages, her eyes opened up in shock after seeing a message from one of her Alolan friends, Lillie. They had exchanged email addresses before she returned home, although Moon had forgotten to contact her.

 _Hi Moon!_

 _Sorry if I contacted you at the wrong time, and sorry that I didn't email you earlier. I hope everything is fine with you back in Sinnoh. Brother took me out training today, and it reminded me of you. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon!_

 _-Lillie_

Moon smiled as she read the email. She decided to email her friend back immediately so she could check in.

 _Hey Lillie,_

 _I'm doing fine. Winter is here which means I get to enjoy all of the snow. I'm surprised that you've taken up training, but I'm happy for you. How's Gladion anyway?_

She hit send on the message. A couple of hours later she received a response back:

 _Wow! I've never really gotten to see that much snow, it sounds beautiful. Brother is fine, he's doing better than before._

The two continued their email correspondence for several months. Their conversations were often short, Lillie would often discuss training with her brother or developments at the Aether House. Moon would talk about her job as a pharmacist, her work with the Berlitz family and the Pokemon in Sinnoh.

 _Those look lovely_

 _-M_

The young pharmacist began to blush as she opened the message. Lillie had sent a few pictures in spring dress that she had just purchased.

 _You should show me the seasons there some time!_

 _-L_

 _Come down this summer_

Moon immediately shoved her face in a pillow after hitting send. She was afraid that she was too forward.

 _I would love to, but I can't. It's the most popular time on the island, so I need to stay by and help._

 _-L_

While Moon was relieved she couldn't help but sigh. Another message immediately popped up however.

 _Brother and I can try during winter though!_

 _-L_

Their email routine became a source of joy for both of them. Although Moon would never admit it, she would feel a bit sad if she didn't receive an email from Lillie.

During the summer Lillie would share stories about the busy tourist season, while Moon would share photos of Sinnoh during the fall. Eventually, only Lillie was able to come up to Sinnoh during the winter, reuniting the two.

The duo travelled to Snowpoint City so that Lillie could experience its snow. Her eyes lit up upon seeing it, and she immediately grabbed her friend's hand so they could make snow angels.

Although Moon hated these type of childish things, she couldn't help but smile at her friend's face. Lillie had changed from when she last saw her; she was more confident in herself.

 _Unlike me_ , Moon thought. She hated to admit it, but her feelings continued to develop for Lillie as the seasons passed.

"Moon, thank you," Lillie stated, lying in the snow.

"Hm? For what?" Moon asked, lying next to her.

"For making my year go by so fast," she stated hugging her. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Although Moon didn't utter a word, she reciprocated her feelings with a deeper embrace.

* * *

 **So this one didn't really have a lot of conflict, so it was kinda pure fluff. I just find both of the characters so adorable. Anyway tomorrow will be ChosenShipping for KrysalKasi.**


	21. Family Christmas Dinner

**So this one is also a shorter one. I thought it was going to be longer, than I wrote the ending and it felt a bit unnecessary to continue. It's short and sweet, and straight to the point. This one is dedicated to Krysal Kasi, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A red head nervously shuffled his feet underneath the kitchen table. His eyes darted across the room, inspecting the various holiday decorations on the wall. He began to sweat, as his thoughts raced across his head, causing him to miss a question.

"Um, sorry what was that?" he asked nervously.

"Blue talks a lot about you," an older brunette woman stated. "You two practically grew up together right?"

"Oh yeah," he sunk a bit deeper in his chair. He stood up again however, after feeling a fork stab him in the leg.

"Silver is also a dexholder mom!" Blue added smiling. "He's really skilled with Pokemon."

"Really? I'm glad Oak entrusted you with a Pokedex," an older man stated.

"Well, I really didn't get it fro-," Silver stopped as he felt another stab in the leg.

"He got it from Professor Elm dad!" she stated smiling. "He spent a bit more time in Johto than I did."

"Oh, were you reunited with your parents in Johto?" Blue's mother asked.

"Well, I have met my dad a few times but he happens to be-," Silver began, before he received a light stab on his side this time.

"His dad's always working," Blue smiled. "He's a very busy man. We invited him out today but he unfortunately couldn't make it."

Silver shot Blue a look of concern. The situation was already tense for him, yet he was a bit uncomfortable going forward with the lies. Eventually dinner wound down, and their brief conversations came to an end.

"Oh Silver and I can take those," Blue stated upon seeing her mom take some dishes.

"Are you sure sweetie?" she asked.

"Of course!" Blue stated, taking the dishes, and leading Silver toward the kitchen.

"That was good, but try to keep cool," Blue stated as they were washing dishes.

"Um, Blue, do you think we can maybe tone down on the lying?" Silver asked.

"What do you mean?

"Well, almost none of what we've said was true," Silver explained. "They're your parents Blue, they need to find out eventually."

Blue looked upon Silver's hurt eyes. As her closest companion, she knew him better than anyone else. Yet she had only seen this look a few times before. It took a lot to get under his thick skin, but this situation clearly affected him.

"Silv," she said placing a hand on his cheek. Unfortunately some soap bubbles got stuck on his cheek, causing her to reach for a cloth to wipe it off.

"Blue, I'm not your litt-" he stopped as she kissed him on the lips.

"You don't need to remind me," she smiled afterward. "Our relationship is one thing I would never lie about."

* * *

 **That ending just came up randomly and I was like yes, this is complete. Either way I find their actions super sweet. Anyway, up next will be Laverreshipping, for Soft and Crt. I'm so sorry that I got to Kalos this late to the game, but hey at least we hit every region. And yes, there will be another Kalos oriented region soon as well, so don't miss out!**


	22. The Ugly Christmas Sweater

**So this one is also a shorter one, but I also feel that it gets their dynamic down well enough. So for all of you Gen VI fans rejoice, we finally did Kalos. This one is dedicated to Soft and Crt.**

* * *

X sighed as he looked out the balcony of his hotel room in Lumiouse city. On a table to his side there laid an invitation to a Christmas party, held by his friend Shauna. He had been dressed and ready to go for about an hour now, yet every minute he approached the door to leave, he was hit with a panic.

A few moments later he heard a knock at the door. Upon opening it he saw his friend Y dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater, tapping her foot in an irritated manner.

"When are you planning on leaving the hotel room?" she asked.

"I think check-out is tomorrow, so I'll try for then," he replied as she placed her hand on the door.

"You came out all the way to Lumiose City to stay cooped up in here?" Y added, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, we haven't seen her in ages, you're coming."

The blonde grabbed his hand, and proceeded to drag him out of the hotel room. After getting out of the building, she took a sweater out of her bag and handed it to her friend.

"I am not wearing this," he groaned as he looked at the sweater.

"You don't have a choice," she stated, putting the Christmas sweater on him.

"Why are you treating me like a child?" he asked.

"Why are you acting like one?" she asked in response.

They walked through Lumiose's streets, ending up at a small building a few blocks from the city's downtown quarter. Once they got to the entrance, a bubbling Shauna greeted them at the door.

"X, Y!" she shouted hugging and lightly pecking both on the cheek. "I'm so glad you can make it, let me introduce you to everyone."

Since becoming a Furfrou stylist, Shauna had met an assortment of knew people from across the city. A few of the patrons at her party were co-workers, yet many more were clients that she had met.

All of the people at the party had X feeling a bit anxious. The sweater's material was uncomfortable enough,yet this current situation had him struggling to keep his breaths together. He looked around at all of the strangers having a good time, which ironically made him feel isolated.

Suddenly he felt Y's hand on his shoulder, allowing him to ease up a bit. She looked at him a bit, and recited an old routine that would comfort him.

"A bright smile," she began.

"A wink with your left eye," he continued.

"Close your eyes and say ah," she continued.

"And most importantly," he went on, before she pressed her lips up against his.

Although X was normally uncomfortable in these situations, Y knew how to ease his anxieties.

* * *

 **Although this was a bit brief, I hope you all enjoyed it. That last bit was taken from the manga, and reused a bit for this story, but I found it very cute and sweet. Anyway tomorrow we will be returning to Kalos for a SpikedShipping (Green (m) x Diantha) for Cap. Coming down to the final few fics.**


	23. Fleeting Snow

**So this one took a bit of time to come up with. I haven't titled most of these, but for this one I would definitely title it Unpredictable. Anyway this one goes out to my friend Team Cap once again. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A brunette sat at a desk, working away busily on his laptop. Despite taking up temporary residence in a mansion, the trainer had chosen to reside in a humble room, with nothing more than a simple bed and a nightstand that served as a desk.

"You know there are nicer guestrooms," a dark haired woman replied, setting down a tea tray on the nightstand.

"I'm a creature of habit," the male replied, picking up the cup. "Thank you for the tea Diantha."

"You're welcome. I just think it's odd that you chose such a spartan lifestyle," she chuckled."It's Kalos, Green. It's almost Christmas. Live a little."

"Well, I would say it's odd that you own this palace," Green began. "You're hardly ever home. You're always on the move, whether it's shooting a film or serving as champion."

"At least take a break from work," she stated placing a hand on his shoulder. "For old time's sake."

"Fine," Green replied looking up to his friend. "Do you need the hat and glasses?"

"No," she laughed lightly. "We're fine here."

Both of the trainers left the mansion, and walked out of its gates. The surrounding area was filled with numerous cliffs and hills that were lightly covered with snow, creating a beautiful sight. One could view the Prism Tower to the west, currently decorated with an assortment of Christmas lights, and the Pokemon League Castle to the east, devoid of decorations.

"Ah, we caught the snow at the right time," Diantha smiled."It usually goes away very quickly."

"That's a bit unfortunate."

"Not really, I've been in Unova during the winter," she laughed. "Not a big fan of the snow."

"Then why bother to point it out?" he asked puzzled. "I mean if you don't care for it."

"You're always so stiff," she chuckled once more. "I guess it's because the snow here is fleeting. It's a lot more special that way. It doesn't become a nuisance. You can never tell when it's going to come again. I hate when things become too predictable."

"I would say it suits you perfectly," Green smiled as they continued walking side by side. "You're always on the go, never really stay one place for too long. I guess one can say you're unpredictable."

"I could say the same about you," Diantha replied. "For a gym leader, you're hardly ever in your gym."

"My challengers have a difficult time trying to defeat my Pokemon there on their own as it is," Green answered. "Have some empathy for them Diantha, I can't make it too difficult. Plus for a Champion, you also keep a busy schedule."

"In my defense, I have fewer challengers," Diantha explained. "Also, my life still gets weighed down by routine in a way. I mean with the fame, I have to try to disguise myself, go out through certain routes in public, avoid paparazzi."

"Well out here, it's perfect." Green stated stretching out his arms. "Nobody to bother you here."

"I miss the anonymity out there though," Diantha sighed. "I just wish I could go out and wear what I want, and go where I want freely. I wish I could be another face in the crowd, without anyone recognizing me."

"In that case I guess you should just enjoy the few moments where you can enjoy it," Green stated stretching out his hand to her.

Diantha smiled, and wrapped her arm around his as they continued walking. Although his visits were rare, she loved every fleeting moment. When they were together, every moment was unpredictable.

* * *

 **AGH! Barely getting it in before midnight here. Anyway Cap, I hope you enjoyed it, even though this ship fic was a little bit less noticeable? Tomorrow will be a LuckyShipping fic so stay tuned!**


	24. One Arm Behind Your Back

**Well this one is a LuckyShipping fic, although it is also a bit more of a friendship fic than romance. I just thought this one was really funny, and it ended up even shorter. This can be considered a bit in the same AU as the one I wrote my previous lucky fic in, just later! Anyway this one is for all of the LuckyShippers!**

* * *

"This is false imprisonment!" a dark haired male shouted, as a female companion shot another hoop through the basket. His hand was currently handcuffed to the pole, preventing him from taking the ball from her.

"Hey it's your fault for saying you can beat me with one arm behind your back," a brunette female smiled, before making another shot. "And that's eleven."

"You know, I could leave you here," she joked, putting her pinky to her lip.

"Har har Blue," her friend groaned. "Seriously, let me out."

"Fine," Blue stated, searching for a key in her bag. "Oh no."

"What," her friend began to get more annoyed.

"Um, Red. I can't find it!" she exclaimed, nervously shuffling across her bag.

"Blue!" he exclaimed. "Well call someone for help then!"

"I can't find my phone either!" she shouted. "Red, I'm so sorry."

Blue immediately began to look for help. While both were on winter break, they chose to stay near the university; Red for basketball practice and Blue for work. Unfortunately this meant that finding another person that could help them around this time would be difficult.

Eventually Blue succeeded in finding someone with bolt cutters. To her surprise however, she saw Red shooting baskets around freely.

"Red!" she shouted. "How'd you get-"

Her friend waved the key around his finger and mockingly smiled. Embarrassed, Blue profusely apologized to the stranger who brought bolt cutters, who left soon after.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to leave your bag around me," Red smirked as he took another shot.

"You really had me worried you jerk!" she shouted punching him in the ribs. Red winced in response.

"Well you shouldn't have done it in the first place," Red shouted.

"You're right," Blue replied, before hugging Red.

"Red I'm so sorry," she stated as she began to cry on his shoulder. "You're right I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright Blue, It's… Hey wait a minute!" he paused. As he was about to pat her on the shoulder he noticed that his hand was handcuffed to her's.

"Do that to me again," she whispered in his ear. "And I swear I will leave you that way."

* * *

 **Hey, so we're finally coming down to the end of this series! Tomorrow will be SpecialJewel (Silver x Crystal) for Silver's birthday. These have been getting progressively shorter, but I've planned the next one a while back, so it should be up to my self imposed limit. Anyway tune in tomorrow!**


	25. Christmas Eve Together

**So I promised to make this one longer, and I did! So this one is for Silver's birthday, which is on December 24th. So I was researching Christmas Eve in Japan, and although the celebrations aren't very big, it is a popular day for romantic couples. So I decided to include a bit about that in this fic. Anyway happy birthday to Silver, and I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Silver pushed his cart across a supermarket aisle, as he searched for ramen noodles. Christmas music played across the busy supermarket, as many couples rushed to purchase last minute gifts for their significant others. As he was reading the ingredients for the soup base, another shopping cart crashed into his.

"I'm so sorry!" a female exclaimed.

"It's fine," Silver stated, before looking up. "Crystal?"

"Silver!" she replied, embracing him. "What are you doing around here?"

"I'm house sitting for Gold. His family are away for the holidays," Silver replied. "And you?"

"Just doing last minute work in Elm's lab like always," she shyly stated. "It's not like I have anything to do for Christmas Eve anyway."

"Same here, just going to binge Proteam Omega."

"Isn't it your birthday?" Crystal asked. "Blue isn't going to visit?"

"We celebrated it last week," Silver replied. "I think she has a date today."

"Well give me the address," Crystal replied. "You're not celebrating your birthday alone."

The two made plans to meet up later that night so that she could finish a bit of work. Although unbeknownst to him, Crystal had spent most of those hours searching for a gift after she finished grocery shopping. Eventually Crystal wound up purchasing a novelty Proteam Omega Shirt from a sketchy video store.

Silver blushed as he opened the door for Crystal. Her outfit was a bit more festive, with a sparkling gold bow, green high socks and green overalls over her trademark red sweater to match the holidays.

"Well are you going to let me in?" she asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting Santa's elf to show up," Silver smirked.

"You're so funny," Crystal replied sarcastically as she walked in with a bag. "One of us needed to bring the holiday spirit."

"If you say so," Silver added.

"So, bad news, all of the cakes were out," Crystal replied, taking out ingredients from her bag. "How would you like to make some birthday cupcakes instead?"

"How could I refuse," Silver responded snarkily.

As the two prepared the ingredients, both had a bit of fun. Silver would flick a bit of the extra batter at her, while Crystal would cover his eyes with her hands as he mixed the ingredients. Their antics caused quite the mess in Gold's kitchen, and it took them twice as long to finish baking.

"You're helping me clean this," Silver chuckled as they ate the cupcakes among the mess of batter.

"You started it," Crystal laughed. "Fine, but it's only because it's your birthday."

Both couldn't help but smile at each other. After cleaning Crystal handed Silver his gift, as the two watched Proteam Omega. Silver thanked his friend with a rare hug; a couple of hours later, Crystal ended up dozing off. A few moments later Silver followed soon after.

Upon waking up Silver realized that Crystal was lying peacefully on his chest; with the two bodies in a deep embrace like special jewels. Tapping gently on her shoulder, Silver whispered in her ear to wake her up.

"Silv?" she asked groggily.

"Sorry," she added, slowly getting off of him..

"It's fine," Silver stated blushing. "Thanks for spending my birthday with me."

"Thanks for spending Christmas Eve with me," Crystal stated, before blushing profusely and waving her hands. "Um, Not like that!"

"That's a pity then," Silver replied looking down.

"It is?" she answered still blushing.

Silver silently nodded. Suddenly, Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Sorry, I've never kissed someone before," she stated blushing. "Although I do hope we can spend more Christmas Eves together."

* * *

 **I'm finally done with all of the normal ficlets/drabbles! It was surprisingly hard to keep with this schedule on the beginning, but I'm happy I managed to do it. This fic in particular was one I've been planning to write for a while, since I love SpecialJewelShipping. Anyway tomorrow will be a bit different, and keeping with the Christmas spirit I will keep it as a surprise.**

 **Right now I would like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited the fic:**

 **Zero Slash One**

 **Yessie Maltese**

 **FKToni**

 **Oragonking**

 **Magdaleine**

 **Team Cap**

 **RileyLostDragon**

 **Lidijanette**

 **LokiIsMyGod12**

 **And special thanks to all of those who have commented, (Team Cap, Zero Slash One, RileyLostDragon,Soft, Adam, HummingBirdAIDrabbles, 1358456).**


	26. Epilogue

**So we're here, fic twenty-five. Consider this an epilogue of sorts, recapturing some bits, themes and moments from the last 24 short stories. This is a collaborative project with Team Cap. She chose twelve of the stories and ships she enjoyed the most, while I did the other twelve. Anyway have a Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

It's one of those simple and fun times where Red and his friends gather in his house to decorate it for the holidays, with an unexpected surprise. _  
-Cap_

* * *

Two innocent children played and had one of the most fun times of their lives in the snow.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

It normally took a lot for Yellow to reach her limit, and Red's recklessness certainly tested it. While he was the one used to playing hero, he came to learn that she was the one really protecting him on the ice all along.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

While Diamond may appear slow, his wit can kick in at the perfect time. Sometimes all you need is a bright tortoise on your team to come out ahead in the sled race  
 _-Amb_

* * *

Holidays in the former Aether House was always fun and festive, but the name often reminded Acerola the terrible past behind it.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

Black still hasn't returned and it did nothing but break White's heart. She wanted to forget him and the pain she felt. In the end, she finally decided to do just that.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

Wally has always been defined as the boy at the Sky Pillar but people failed to realize that he was able to accomplish it with the help of his Pokemon. He was able to change that when he got his chance to meet the former Hoenn champion himself.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

Gold was filled in as Santa this year. People never took him seriously with it until one child changed that.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas in this short yuletide adventure. As one small side quest made this a teeth clencher. Yet, through it all they made it fantastic. And in the end Sun was lucky that he didn't get his…  
 _-Amb_

* * *

Platinum wanted to give her friends the perfect Christmas, but she realized that it was right in front of her all along.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

Their friendship was close, with Blue usually leading the charge. A short misadventure, a hint of deception and ultimately: some open affection, had them connect like jade to the heart.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

She almost forgot how good it felt to be around him once again, but in her heart she still held trauma. Thankfully an impulsive brunette was able to help her overcome these anxieties, as Black helped White fall in love with Nimbasa once again.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

Blake working for the Interpol again as Whitley becomes his voice of reason.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

They pursued different paths when they broke up. Despite their success, they knew something was missing.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

He had a hard time admitting that he loved their holiday tradition, and she had a hard time admitting that she loved him. Every year that passed helped develop that bond, and allowed them to admit their mutual feelings.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

Winona and Wallace have their insecurities, but talking about it might change their minds about it.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

Gold and Silver had the unfortunate habit of bringing trouble to Crystal's doorstep. Yet their hearts were too pure to ever abandon their friend in her time of need.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

It seemed every time Red came back in her life, he would disappear once again. Misty was tired of having her heart repeatedly broken, so she embarked on her most difficult journey to settle this once and for all.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

Moon never knew she would develop a love this close, while her heart's desire was so far away.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

For a rare moment in his life Silver wanted to be completely honest about his rough past. Only a heart like Blue's could truly understand, and be open with that desire.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

X wasn't fond of parties; he preferred to be alone. Parties make him anxious, but Y would always be there to lend a helping hand.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

His visits were rare and they tried to make the most it, making every moment memorable and unpredictable.  
 _-Cap_

* * *

Even when he tried to outsmart her, Blue always had the upper hand. Red discovered he had the best luck when she had her way.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

Christmas Eve can be daunting for single people, but it's even worse when you're forced to share the damned holiday with your birthday. Some last minute planning, a few cupcakes and the warm heart of a good friend made sure that Silver would never face it alone ever again.  
 _-Amb_

* * *

 **This started out as just a way to thank my friends, and as a way to challenge myself. While there are typos that I will go back and correct, I loved how many of these turned out. If you're taking a break from your busy holiday schedule to read this, thank you. I hope that you will find something among these 24 short stories you will enjoy.**

 **I hope you all enjoy a Merry Christmas. As the new year approaches, I may be inspired to write a bit more but I would like to take a break. This series has been very therapeutic for me and was really fun. I would like to go back into long form once again and getting better at being more descriptive, but besides that the future holds unexpected things.**

 **Before I go, I would like to thank Cap for helping me with this epilogue. Christmas will probably be over by the time this gets uploaded for you, but we made it. Thanks for reviewing since day one and for being open to reading early versions of the frantic short fics.**


End file.
